CARAMELO
by Carmele
Summary: El quizás no la quería como ella lo quería a él.Era algo tan adictivo como una droga y tan dulce como un caramelo. ONE SHOT! DG ... R&R :D


BUENO! Jajajaj que de tiempo! Bueno, deciros que este one-shot, porque es eso, un one-shot y NO pienso continuarlo, ni pienso seguirlo, ni nungún otro sinónimo que de a entender cotinuar con la historia, porque para eso es un ONE SHOT si lo sigo... no tiene gracia :D bueno, lo que iba diciendo, que me voy por las vias de tarifa y al final no digo lo que queria. Pos este one shot me ha costado mucho, a ver, no la idea, sino que me he esmerado mucho para que quedara PERFECTO. Me gusta bastante, muchísimo a decir verdad, creo que es mi mejor one shot. Bueno, cambiando de tema, el otro fic, el de rojo a verde, aun NI HE EMPEZADO el cap nuevo, asi que porfis tened paciencia pero esque estaba totalmente concentrada en este y no pude ponerme con el otro, además, mi internet se volvio a ir durante 4 dias... y ya sabeis, dias sin sinternet, dias que no escribo xD Bueno, espero que os guste el honesto, y ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer... REVIEWEAR:P jajajaja besossss y gracias por leer!

**CARAMELO**

_I was naive, your love was like candy  
artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping  
Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed  
I was prey in your bed and devoured completely_

_-Christina Aguilera, Walk Away_

Ahí estaba ella. Con sus túnicas de segunda mano envueltas a su alrededor, su pelo pelirrojo cayéndole en una pequeña cascada de rizos a su espalda, sus ojos verdes buscando a su alrededor, esperando ver un pequeño reflejo de pelo rubio, esperando escuchar el siseo de túnicas al rozar.

Ahí estaba. Sentada en la esquina donde el mismo le dijo que la encontraría congelada. Sentada esperando. Esperándole. Esperando como tantas noches había hecho, para luego volver a la realidad, a la duda de que el quizás no la quería como ella lo quería a él, que no la necesitaba de la misma manera como ella a él, que era más que el aire, más que comer, más que vivir. Era algo tan adictivo como una droga y tan dulce como un caramelo.

Tan dulce...

Y ahí podría quedarse esperando, todas las noches. Su mente volando hacia otros sitios. Sitios donde sus finos dedos correteaban por el cremoso pecho de él, donde sus labios se chocaban contra los finos de él, convirtiéndose en una carrera descontrolada hacia el placer. El simple placer de observarse el uno al otro, de sentirse. El simple placer de estar en silencio mientras la luz del sol penetraba cálidamente por la ventana; mientras las sabanas se reliaban entre sus cuerpos, mientras sus ojos se exploraban mutuamente. La imaginación de que su cuello se quedara al descubierto para él, para su tormento. Un tormento tan dulce, que la hacía marearse, pero a la vez la hacía sentirse necesitada. Necesidad de sus besos, que eran como chocolate caliente resbalándose por su garganta, caramelo fundido fundiéndose en su boca.

Pero su mente regresaba volando a la realidad, donde ni ella le acariciaba el pecho, ni él la observaba con profundidad. Donde no existían los besos que la calmaban, las caricias que la dormían, los profundos suspiros que la obligaban a meditar sobre que se escondía tras ellos. Era él, su único rato de paz; el único momento que se sentía feliz, y a la vez tan triste. Era una tristeza de anhelo. Anhelaba su aliento, su olor, su tacto... Y eso que tan solo lo había sentido una vez.

Pero una vez le había bastado para prendarse completamente de él, de esa plata que le inundaba los ojos. Y lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba de las peores maneras que un ser humano podría necesitar a otro.

Si alguien se enterara algún día del secreto de su cabeza, de esa paz que solo él podía hacerla sentir... solo diría una cosa. Era culpa suya.

Y ciertamente lo era. Era tan solo y únicamente culpa suya. Y todo, todo, había empezado en la noche llena de pasión y horror, de su 16 cumpleaños.

* * *

Esta bien. Ginny no tenía mucho sueño.

Bueno, mejor dicho, nada de sueño. Se había acostumbrado a pasear por el castillo en noches así, y había conseguido ser más ligera que la gata de Filch. Se fundía en la oscuridad de las sombras, y de alguna extraña manera ella parecía adoptar tonos en blanco y negro. Andaba como volando sobre el suelo, rápida y sigilosamente, con los ojos escarbando cada rincón del pasillo, atenta a cualquier tipo de ruido. Pero casi nunca escuchaba nada, y aquella noche menos.

Esta bien. Estaba perdida. Pero solo un poco. Bueno, bastante. Se había adentrado demasiado en las mazmorras, y ahora no sabía por donde andaba.

Estaba tarareando. Pero muy bajito. Lo suficiente para que rebotara en las paredes, y hubiera eco, pareciendo que allí había alguien con ella.

Estaba asustada, pero solo un poco. La verdad, es que estar sola, en las mazmorras, sin saber a donde ir para encontrar el camino de vuelta a su sala común y todo oscuro, no era muy gratificante.

Andaba, cada vez adentrándose mas, perdiéndose mas en esa oscuridad que la rodeaba cuando un antipático Slytherin la encontró.

"Weasley"

"Malfoy"

Voces frías. Frías y apáticas. ¿Para que esconder su desagrado si ambos lo reconocían?

"¿Perdida?"

"Para nada"

Nunca. Nunca en la vida admitiría que estaba perdida a ese prepotente, creído, antipático, narcisista, rubio platino, jefe de la casa de Slytherin que se hacía llamar Draco Malfoy.

"Admítelo, no es tan difícil" dijo, vacilándole con una sonrisa.

"No estoy perdida, no hay nada que admitir"

Por supuesto que no lo admitiría. Ni aunque la amenazara con matarla.

Bueno, alomejor en ese caso cedía.

"Entonces, puedo estar seguro de que si te dejo aquí y mañana vengo por la mañana, no habrás muerto congelada en esa esquina"

"Puedes estarlo"

"Pues la verdad, es que tan seguro no estoy"

El rubio sonrió. Por primera vez en su vida estaba manteniendo una conversación civilizada con el rubito popular, y no era solo eso, sino que la miraba de una manera que la pelirroja era incapaz de descifrar.

"Pues a mí me da i-..."

Draco le tapó la boca a Ginny y volvió a sonreír. Ginny tragó saliva. Se asustó un poco, pero lo que corría por las venas no era miedo precisamente. La mano sobre sus labios le estaba provocando una tremenda sensación de locura. La necesidad por besarla era tan grande que la consumía por dentro y la asustaba tanto sentir eso que cerró los ojos para calmarse.

Su corazón empezó a bombear sangre más rápido, y comenzaba a marearse. Ahora podía oler perfectamente el perfume de Draco. Era algo tan fuerte como el alcohol, y dulce, tan dulce que le embriagaba los sentidos. Como ron de chocolate. Empezaba a marearse; la cabeza le daba vueltas; el corazón le latía con rapidez, y esa mano, esa mano fina, blanca, suave... no hacía mas que empeorar la situación.

"Tranquila pelirroja, solo quiero probar el caramelo antes de que se acabe" dijo sonriendo y quitándole la mano de la boca.

La perdida de contacto con él la había calmado un poco, pero ahora el aire era tenso, se respiraba lujuria en el ambiente, y ambos se miraban con ansia. Draco le cubrió las manos con las suyas, y le subió los brazos dejándola completamente indefensa y sin oportunidad de huir (tampoco es que quisiera). Se pegó a ella y apoyó su frente en la de la chica, clavándole su mirada de hierro.

La pelirroja tomó una bocanada de aire. La sensación era tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y la respiración de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en el pasillo oscuro y silencioso.

"Mírame. Quiero que me mires a los ojos" le susurró. El tono era tan suave, tan delicado, que Ginny no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que no era Draco Malfoy. La pelirroja abrió los ojos verdes, y le miró. De nuevo esa sensación.

Era demasiado, y sentía como sus rodillas comenzaban a aflojarse. Nunca nadie había provocado esto en ella, y nunca pensó que Malfoy lo haría. El olor del chico le inundaba las fosas nasales y sus ojos eran lo único que podía mirar. Estaba como pegada a ellos, a pesar de querer desviar la mirada, no podía, no podía. Había algo que los mantenía unidos y Ginny comenzaba a desesperarse.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Susurró la chica, queriendo que esto acabase lo mas pronto posible.

"¿Qué quieres que te haga?"

"¡Draco¡Por favor!" Dijo la chica. Ni siquiera había pensado en llamarle Draco.

"¿Draco?"

"Lo siento..." dijo avergonzada.

"No, no lo sientas. Me encanta como suena en tus labios. Dilo otra vez"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Que digas mi nombre de nuevo!" Lo dijo en un susurro, pero parecía que gritaba. El corazón de Ginny iba por segundos más rápido. Eran tantas sensaciones mezcladas: amor, furia, odio, lujuria, pasión, necesidad, ansia, miedo, que no le daba tiempo a asimilarlo todo.

"Dra-draco" dijo un poco atemorizada. Sabía que el chico no le haría nada, pero, ciertamente¿podría de verdad confiar tanto en él?"

"Lo siento. No pretendo asustarte. Es que... me descontrolas"

El corazón de Ginny pareció pararse por un segundo y después siguió latiendo. Draco se abalanzó sobre su boca y Ginny no se resistió. Era algo que no había sentido con ningún chico, como una onda de calor sobreviniéndola, como una explosión repentina de chocolate en su boca.

El rubio por fin le soltó las manos y Ginny pudo aprovechar para agarrarse mas a él. Era todo tan brusco y desesperado que Ginny no sabía como actuar. Se sentía como una pequeña presa en manos de un animal grande y mucho mas fuerte de ella, que solo quería aprovecharse y devorarla, pero esto, en ese momento, no le importaba para nada.

El rubio se separó de ella con un poco de trabajo, y le dio la vuelta contra la pared. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la apretó contra el muro. El calor de ambos cuerpos contrastaba perfectamente con la dureza y la frialdad de la pared.

Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de Draco y su cuello quedó libre.

Sintió la boca de Draco recorrerlo de arriba abajo y un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. El rubio fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Ginny, mientras esta conseguía darse la vuelta. Comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, mientras se besaban con mucha prisa, como si el tiempo se acabase.

La virginidad parecía no existir, y esa idea de sexo sin compromiso comenzaba a gustarle. Una necesidad arrolladora de estar con Draco la abarcaba, la consumía por dentro, haciéndola querer mas y más de aquello que el rubio le daba. De un momento a otro, el chico estaba separado de ella.

Ginny le miró, y después miró hacia abajo. Tenía la falda levantada, y los botones de la camisa casi quitados, y Draco tenía la camisa entera desabrochada, y el cinturón del pantalón suelto.

Ginny le miró como esperando a que el rubio volviera a ella y cuando pasaron cinco segundos, ella corrió hacia él, empujándole hacia la pared de enfrente y besándole.

Draco esperó a calmar un poco a la chica y luego se separó.

La miró un momento antes de cogerle de la mano.

Comenzaron a andar, sin hablar, pasos rápidos, Ginny siguiendo a Draco en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Mas de una vez sintió ganas de pararle y besarle esa nuca que tenía tan alcance en este momento.

El chico la tenía agarrada de la mano fuertemente, y con seguridad. No dudaba ni un momento, e iba por los pasillos sin miedo.

Ginny le pisaba los talones. Los nervios le corroían su interior y no sabía si quiera a donde el chico la llevaba.

Entonces llegaron a una puerta y Draco la empujó enfrente de él para que la abriera.

Ginny le miró un momento antes de hacerlo, como dudando, pero el simple hecho, de que Draco le acariciara los labios, la acabó de convencer. Se dio la vuelta corriendo y abrió la puerta.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el cuarto de los requerimientos. Caramelo y chocolate fundido en una mesa, y en el centro de la habitación una cama gigantesca. Todo perfecto para una noche llena de pasión, lujuria y sobre todo, dulzura.

* * *

Ginny se despertó apoyada en el pecho de Draco. La luz del sol se filtraba por los gruesos cristales haciendo visibles motas de polvo. Las sabanas de algodón estaban envueltas alrededor de sus cuerpos, y Ginny tenía una pierna por fuera.

La pelirroja sonrió, al ver al rubio aun dormido e inmediatamente un nuevo olor le inundó la nariz.

Dulce.

Olía dulce.

Caramelo y chocolate.

Ginny se despegó del pecho del chico, que estaba un tanto pegajoso debido a las mezclas de ayer, y le pasó brevemente la lengua por el hombro, saboreando la dulzura de aquellas sustancias.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron repentinamente, y sonrió ante la imagen de la pelirroja chupándole el hombro.

Ginny bajó la cabeza avergonzada y su mirada se topó con el reloj.

"¡Joder! Es muy tarde, tengo que irme"

El rubio la agarró antes de que fuera a levantarse y la besó. Ginny intentó desconectar, no pensar en el chico, en lo que la hacía sentir, para así hacer más fácil irse, pero inevitablemente resultó difícil.

Lo empujó suavemente, mientras ella se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse, él observándola con mucha atención.

La pelirroja dejó la sabana sobre la cama, acercándose una vez mas a él, e intentó no besarle, pero no pudo resistirse. Era tan... raro.

Algo que nunca había tenido y ahora parecía que no sobreviviría sin él. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y los sueños siempre serán eso, sueños.

Se separó de él y le sonrió.

"Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida" le susurró, mientras salía por la puerta.

Draco se limitó a observarla detenidamente, porque a pesar de él haber empezado todo, no sabía que pasaría.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella. Justo un año después. En su 17 cumpleaños.

En la misma esquina de siempre, con sus túnicas de segunda mano, y su pelo alrededor. Sus ojos verdes buscando en el entorno y sus manos ansiosas de acariciar al rubio.

Su mente vagaba a mundos lejanos, abstrayéndose de la realidad. La realidad de que el chico no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra para otra cosa que no fuera insultarla, y algo, la hacía dudar, dudar de que todo lo que le decía era verdad, y lo de aquella noche, justo hacía un año, no había sido ni mas ni menos que una burla.

O una apuesta.

Quien sabe.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, Ginny no había perdido las esperanzas. Esa llamita en su pecho seguía ardiendo, y ella, regresaba, obediente, todas las noches a la misma esquina.

* * *

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban, consumidos por el sueño y el cansancio, su mente comenzaba a adentrar el fantástico mundo de los sueños, donde lo imposible no era solo posible, sino fácil. Pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, notó la presencia de alguien delante suya.

Abrió los ojos, y vio a un rubio platino, pálido pero no se le veía enfermo, delgado pero no flaco, de ojos grises y no azules, como mucha gente tendía a confundirlos.

Era él. Y Ginny sonrió.

Imaginación...

Dulce imaginación...

Cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras el sueño volvía a apoderarse de su mente, pero la volvieron a interrumpir.

"Virginia"

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron por completo, sus ojos buscando de nuevo la figura, levemente iluminada por los pequeños candelabros que colgaban del techo y la encontró instantáneamente, agachada frente a ella.

"E-e-¿eres tu?" Replicó la pelirroja, tendiendo una mano hacia sus labios.

Los tocó, y de nuevo esa sensación de locura inmediata la volvió a invadir. Era tan... raro. El chico capturó los dedos en su boca y los besó.

Ginny se levantó inmediatamente, y le dio la espalda.

"¿Por qué?" Le gritó, y notó como las lagrimas acumuladas durante tanto tiempo, amenazaban con salir.

Él la ignoró y la abrazó por detrás "Por favor, no preguntes..."

"¿Cómo quieres que no pregunte? Si he estado viniendo aquí todas las noches durante un año para ver si aparecías y te dignabas a hacer otra cosa más que insultarme" dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás. "¡Pero no¡NO¡Tu no venías! Y yo aquí, como una tonta... esperando ¿Qué es esto¿Una broma¿Te burlas de mi? Draco" se dio cuenta de su fallo "Quiero decir, Malfoy, con el corazón no se juega" sentenció.

"Draco" se limitó a decir él.

"Malfoy" dijo fríamente la pelirroja.

"No es ninguna burla. Simplemente me atraías, y tenía que tenerte"

"Y ya esta ¿no? A los demás, que les den"

"¡No! No es así. Ahora... te necesito"

"Si que has tardado en darte cuenta..."

"No... por favor, lo siento"

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Su pelo pelirrojo ondeaba tras ella, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro.

"¡Virginia!" Gritó el chico, con el ánimo de que la pelirroja volviera a él. Pero Ginny seguía andando, sin volver la cara. "¡Te quiero!" Declaró.

Ginny se paró en seco, y las lágrimas cesaron por un momento.

Pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no, de que no podía darle ahora todo el gusto a Draco, después de lo que ella había pasado.

Y Ginny levantó bien alto la cabeza, y echó a andar como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

* * *

Quizá había hecho mal. Quizá había sido demasiado dura.

"¿Dura¿Dura?" se decía a sí misma, en un susurro, mientras no dejaba de llorar en su cama "Si no he sabido nada de él en un año... y ahora me viene con eso..."

Rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Los sucesos del día anterior estaban aun demasiado recientes como para sentirse bien, y Ginny se sentía demasiado mal.

Además, lo echaba tanto de menos... Era tan extraño estar en su cama esta noche, y no en la esquina de siempre...

Tenía que olvidarlo, olvidarlo, algo que no había hecho antes, y sin embargo no quería...

Se levantó de la cama y revisó que todas sus compañeras estaban durmiendo. Estaba aun vestida con el uniforme, y saltando de la cama, hundió sus pies en los zapatos.

Andó de puntillas hasta que bajó a la sala común, y una vez, salió corriendo por el retrato.

Corría y corría. Tenía mas ganas que nunca de ver aquella esquina, que tanto había significado una vez para ella.

Cogió un atajo para evitar a Filch, cuya gata estaba persiguiéndola.

La perdió de vista y corrió aun más rápido.

Sus zapatos hacían mucho ruido al pisar, y sus túnicas ondeaban como si hubiera ráfagas de viento.

Torció la esquina que daría paso al pasillo en el que se encontraba aquella esquina maldita, pero cuando lo hizo, la sangre se le heló.

Se paró en seco, el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, y parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Allí, de pie, se encontraba Draco mirando de cara a la pared. Sus túnicas caras de color negro caían en una perfecta cascada de una lujosa tela negra.

Por debajo, se podían ver sus zapatos, tan caros que podrían pagar todo el vestuario de Ginny, y en su mano derecha, un sello con el emblema de Slytherin.

EL rubio se dio la vuelta y la miró. Estaba más pálido que nunca, con la mirada fija en ella y los puños fuertemente apretados.

Ginny vaciló. Se esperaba encontrar el sitio vacío, y no al rubio, allí, mirándola con los ojos abiertos, ese color plateado más vivo que nunca.

Ginny dio un paso hacia él y le miró, una pequeña sonrisa asomándole por la cara.

"¿Estás perdido?" Dijo la chica, al igual que él había hecho el año anterior.

Draco asintió "Si, perdido por ti" dijo, sonriendo el también.

Ginny andó hacia él, y le echó los brazos al cuello. Al instante, esa sensación de necesidad, de locura, de placer le invadió el cuerpo, haciendo que quisiera mas y más de lo que (aun no sabía que era) le daba el chico.

Algo que corría por su cuerpo causándole una sensación de calor, como si se estuviera bañando en chocolate.

Dulce...

Tan dulce como el **caramelo**...


End file.
